Not Afraid
by aig217
Summary: Leon's version of not afraid and thinking how the resident evil series has changed


(Leon)

I'm not afraid to kick some ass  
Everybody go punch and stab  
We'll survive this game together, through the horror  
Whatever monster, tall or short  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
its not the first game I've survived with zombies before

(Intro)

Yeah, It's been a ride...  
I guess I had finish my game first before I move on to this one  
Now some of you might be stuck in that game  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there

(Verse 1)

You can try and play this game before it even comes out  
But you won't make it pass the first boss without my help  
Cause this is how it is in the new game's co-op system  
Where you cant even kill a mini boss without someone else playing, damn  
What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck this game  
throw it in the sea, burn it in a fire, I didn't want it easier for me  
what the hell happened to all the zombies this is isn't scary  
And all those who think the same as me, who wonder where's the old R.E.  
with zombies and puzzles impossible to solve like in raccoon city  
From resident evil 1 down to part four it was sort of scary  
didn't matter who, you played with  
we all looked, fought, and killed the same, please  
now look at Chris it looks like he on steroids overly bulked  
He's exaggerating in the game, like a brown haired he-man  
he looks so bizerk, he punched a rock and it didn't even hurt  
fuck this game I rather go play something else better

I'm not afraid to kick some ass  
Everybody go punch and stab  
We'll survive this game together, through the horror  
Whatever monster, tall or short  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
its not the first game I've survived with zombies before

(Verse 2)  
Ok upload all your weapons complete, and look at that  
I shouldn't have to tell you that this game is bullshit with unlimited ammo its crap  
You said the game was hard, you lied through your teeth  
For that fuck this game, we all want the original R.E. to comeback  
with zombies, and no money that dead bodies give, all that  
we don't want good graphics if it means no horror, in fact  
Let's be honest, my last R.E. game was "ehhhh"  
Perhaps I also messed the game up and took it to the ground  
Relax, I ain't trying to deny that now  
All I'm tryna say is get down, click-clack BLAOW  
how I was first found  
when I first met Claire I look at the game and I'm wowed  
how resident evil went up then down  
But I still have one more game in me before I'm out  
Thought I had it all when RE 4 came out  
Then realized where are the zombies from before?  
when I so scared of opening a locked door  
These motherfuckers fucked this series badly now!

(Hook)

I'm not afraid to kick some ass  
Everybody go punch and stab  
We'll survive this game together, through the horror  
Whatever monster, tall or short  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
its not the first game I've survived with zombies before

(Bridge)

And I just can't keep playing this game  
So starting today, I'm playing resident evil 2 again  
I'm standing up, Imma fight this zombies  
I'm manning up, I ain't going down  
so tyrants say goodbye, Imma survive the night  
Time to see how the game was before R.E. 5 came out

(Verse 3)

It was my decision to start again, I pressed reset  
now check, how the games were back in '98 and look  
how sony and Nintendo were then, before good graphics were used  
And don't even realise how they were, believe me you  
just played the game amazed, and got sucked into the horror world game play  
I think I got a tear in my eye, remembering how it was before  
My world, got changed and made to what's now, and went dead  
No more ink ribbons, no more suspense in the corridors, I hate it  
To see how the survivor horror game went to a 3rd person action thing  
So I solemnly swear to always remember where I came from and got started  
so I wouldn't make the same mistake Chris did  
Cause the way I feel, it so strong against the action series  
Or the camera sync that I could shoot the damn thing  
Cause I was a star, now I'm just in the past  
But I'm trying to go back how I was, this is my final stand

(Hook)

I'm not afraid to kick some ass  
Everybody go punch and stab  
We'll survive this game together, through the horror  
Whatever monster, tall or short  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
its not the first game I've survived with zombies before


End file.
